


Gold Star Stickers

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aroace John Monteverde, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Confident Isabelle Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Lydia Branwell, Lydia Branwell deserves all the gold star stickers okay, it's like a one sentence mention, this was meant to be crack but it's more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Lydia feels a blush rise to her cheeks, but she’s done hiding. She doesn’t look away. “Everything. You’re my first everything, lindeza.”Isabelle gives her a soft smile, one that’s become familiar anytime Lydia speaks Portuguese. Izzy reaches out a hand, nails painted bright red, towards Lydia and the blonde takes it instantly, letting their fingers slide together. “We’ll wait as long as you need.”“But that’s just it,” Lydia complains, taking a chance and leaning in to brush kisses along Izzy’s deflect rune. She imagines what it would be like to do the same to that tempting angelic rune that she’s never seen the entirety of before. “I don’t want to wait.” She moves back so she can continue, “But I’m nervous. I want to make it good for you.”
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gold Star Stickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xani9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xani9/gifts).



> Inspired by a hectic group chat. It was meant to be crack, but all the feelings snuck in.
> 
> Betad by [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth).  
> 

Lydia had known it was only a matter of time before this happened. 

It still feels too soon when it does. 

When she, once again, pulls back from one of Isabelle’s kisses just as it starts to border on  _ more than kissing.  _ When, instead of letting her get away with it like all those times before, Izzy crosses her arms over her chest and asks her, head-on, “What are you doing?”

“What?” Lydia asks, ducking her head. She loves how direct Isabelle is, how she’s never scared to speak her mind, but right now she kind of hates it. “Nothing.”

“Lydia,” Isabella says sharply. “Why do you pull back every time we’re about to do more than kiss? You know you can just tell me if you’re not ready to do more.”

Lydia swallows, brushing her hands over her jeans. She knows Isabelle wouldn’t judge her if she wasn’t ready, nor will Izzy judge her for telling the truth. Because she  _ is  _ ready to take that step, she wants to be with Isabelle, wants to fall into her until she can no longer tell where her own body ends and Isabelle’s starts. But she’s scared, in a way that’s both startlingly new and intimately familiar.

She must be silent too long because Isabelle loses her defensive posture and her voice turns softer. “Angel, what is it?”

“Sorry.” Lydia takes a deep breath, like the oxygen might somehow quell her fears. It doesn’t, but she gathers her nerves anyways. If she can slay demons, if she can  _ face Valentine and risk death,  _ she can do this. “I want to do more with you, I want to do everything with you, but I’ve… I’ve never been with anyone, like this.”

For a minute, Isabelle is silent. Lydia doesn’t look at her, sinking deeper into her insecurities. Finally, there comes a reply, full of hesitance. “What about John?”

Lydia swallows hard at the painful reminder of her dead husband. “It wasn’t like that,” she admits out loud for the first time. “I loved John and he loved me, but we weren’t in love. It was a marriage of convenience and platonic love. We were best friends and, together, we could run the Lisbon Institute.” 

She’d always thought she couldn’t have what she truly wanted and John had wanted no one that way. They had loved each other in other ways. They had made a good pair.

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“No one did, no one does.” She finally looks up. Isabelle looks contemplative as she smoothes down her mussed hair. Mussed from Lydia’s fingers. The thought sends shivers down her spine. Angels, she wants  _ everything _ with this woman. 

“So I’m your first…”

Lydia feels a blush rise to her cheeks, but she’s done hiding. She doesn’t look away. “Everything. You’re my first everything,  _ lindeza _ .”

Isabelle gives her a soft smile, one that’s become familiar anytime Lydia speaks Portuguese. Izzy reaches out a hand, nails painted bright red, towards Lydia and the blonde takes it instantly, letting their fingers slide together. “We’ll wait as long as you need.”

“But that’s just it,” Lydia complains, taking a chance and leaning in to brush kisses along Izzy’s deflect rune. She imagines what it would be like to do the same to that tempting angelic rune that she’s never seen the entirety of before. “I don’t want to wait.” She moves back so she can continue, “But I’m nervous. I want to make it good for you.”

“You will. In case you haven’t guessed, I’m a very vocal lover,” Isabella says, voice slightly husky. This time she’s the one to close the distance between them to nip at Lydia’s jaw, making the blonde woman gasp. “I’ll tell you exactly what I want, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Are you sure? I want to make this good for you.”

Isabelle hums, brushing her hair behind her shoulder as she moves to straddle Lydia’s lap. They’re not touching, not in the way Lydia craves, but they’re so _close_ and the position makes her head fuzzy with desire.   
“Touch my hips,” Isabelle says, o _rders_ really. And as much as Lydia loves being the one in charge, she got there by being good at following rules. Her hands go to Isabelle’s hips, over the dark jeans she’s wearing. “See? Just keep listening to me and I’ll make it good for both of us.”

Lydia lets out a soft noise when Izzy leans in, brushing their lips together in what barely qualifies as a kiss. Lydia tries to chase after her when she moves back, but Isabelle stops her. “In fact, I’ll give you a gold star if you make me come, so you know you did well.”

“What?” Lydia’s head is spinning. As if she wouldn’t be trying her best to give Isabella an orgasm without the added incentive.

“I have gold star stickers,” Isabella says, one of her hands going to Lydia’s face, gently brushing blonde strands behind her ear. “Would you like one?”

It’s nerdy and embarrassing and childish. Lydia doesn’t need gold stars as motivators, but… the extra reassurance, the sliver of pride, wouldn’t be unwelcome. She presses her forehead to Isabelle’s shoulder, breathing her in. “Yes, please.”

“I thought you would,” Isabelle murmurs, brushing through her hair. “Should we move to the bedroom, angel?”

Lydia answers by standing up, gripping to Isabelle’s thighs to pick her up. Isabelle’s legs fly around her, even as she giggles. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

Lydia shudders, most of her nervousness giving way to excitement. She can’t wait to see where the night takes them.

Some time later, Lydia lays on her back, clothes discarded on the floor, still breathing hard. Isabelle is stretched out beside her, equally nude, a satisfied smile on her lips— lipstick the slightest bit smudged. She’s  _ gorgeous _ .

“Oh,” Isabelle says suddenly, eyes flying open. She turns and rummages through the drawer in her nightstand. Lydia’s gaze traces her runed back, wondering how even her back is sexy.

“I believe I promised you something.” She hands Lydia two stickers, a golden star on each. Lydia rolls her eyes, but doesn’t give them back. She sets them beside her, tugging the blanket up to her hips. 

“Two?”

Isabelle shoots her a feral grin. “One for each orgasm you gave me.”

_ Fuck, Lydia isn’t going to survive a sexy, naked Isabelle.  _ “I had some help,” she chokes out, nodding to the toy Izzy had tossed to the end of the bed when they’d finished.

“Still,” Isabelle says, dropping back to the bed, not bothering to pull the blanket over herself. 

“Why do you keep these in your nightstand?” Lydia asks, glancing at the stickers. She doesn’t know what she’s meant to do with them, but she enjoys it nonetheless. “Is this a common practice for you?”

Isabelle laughs, reaching across the space between them to slide their palms together. “Not at all.” She turns onto her side, their gazes meeting. “Alec gave them to me when we were kids. I thought you might like them.” From her face, it’s clear she doesn’t want to talk to her brother while they’re in bed together.

“I do. Thank you, for making this so good.”

Isabelle smirks at her and uses Lydia’s earlier words back at her. “I had some help.”

Lydia just rolls her eyes and basks in the soft afterglow beside her beautiful, loving girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Femslash February anymore, but Femslash is good all year long so ~


End file.
